


The Phantom Trade

by Revenant_Crown



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, Friendship/Love, M/M, Post-Winter Cup, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revenant_Crown/pseuds/Revenant_Crown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko was chosen by Seirin to be an exchange student but instead of going abroad he'll have to stay in different high schools throughout Japan in a week. Kuroko was alright with it until he find out which schools he'll go to. Now, due to his former teammates, Kuroko's normal and peaceful life will turn upside down and everything he knows will be altered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Overture

**OVERTURE**

Kuroko Tetsuya, the phantom player and passing specialist of the Seirin basketball club, was idly looking out the window while his math teacher was droning on about his lesson. He watched as the incessant snow evanescently fall to the ground covering it in picturesque white scenery. It was now mid-January and the winter season was getting colder as the day goes by.

Kuroko turned to his teammate, partner and light, Kagami Taiga, who was sitting in front of him and continued to snore the class away. Their math teacher had already given up in making Kagami listen to his lecture and just let him be as long as the power forward passed his class no matter how abysmal his grade is.

Kuroko once again focused his attention in class and took some notes as his coach and captain asked him to at least helped Kagami in his studies by writing some notes that the dark red head could easily understand. It was a good thing that he was used to it as he helped Momoi in making some notes for Aomine when they were in middle school.

The class was almost over when an announcement suddenly came through the speaker, making Kagami woke up from his slumber.

_“Kuroko Tetsuya from 1-B please report to the staff room immediately. I repeat, Kuroko Tetsuya from 1-B please report to the staff room immediately.”_

Kagami yawned as he stretched his arms above his head and then turned to the teal head behind him. “Why are they calling for you? Did you do something wrong?” he asked, clearly curious.

“I’m not like you Kagami-kun, I don’t get in trouble,” Kuroko calmly stated and started to put away his notes and books into his bag. “Although it must be important if they want to see me in the staff room.”

Kagami’s left eye twitched in annoyance at his shadow’s previous statement but just left it at that. “Well, don’t be late in practice. Just because Winter Cup is over doesn’t mean that Coach won’t double your training if you’re late,” he said as he slung his bag over his right shoulder and stood up from his seat.

Kuroko nodded. “Yes. Please tell Coach that I was called in the staff room in case they didn’t hear the announcement.”

“Okay.”

**[0]**

Kuroko blinked his cerulean eyes in astonishment as he stared at his homeroom teacher, Fujiwara-sensei. “Pardon me but could you repeat what you just said Fujiwara-sensei?”

Fujiwara could see that the teal head was surprised and confused so he repeated what he just said. “Our school has an exchange program going on but instead of going to our sister school in America, the chosen student must go to five different schools across Japan that the administration picked for a week. And the selected student was you, Kuroko-kun.”

“May I ask why I was picked?” Kuroko couldn’t help but asked since it was strange for him to be chosen in this kind of program due to his weak presence.

“The principal randomly selected a student,” Fujiwara said. _Too random if you asked me_ , he silently added, _considering that the principal just picked a name from my class roster since he was busy and didn’t want to be disturbed._ He eyed his student that was puzzlingly looking at him. “You could refuse if you want Kuroko-kun and besides we could just choose another student.”

Kuroko was silent for a while before asking, “If I attend a different school for a week, does that mean that I’ll have to leave my house?”

“Well, yes,” Fujiwara said while rubbing the back of his neck. “But you don’t have to worry about your accommodations since the school will take care of it so aside from your agreement we need your parent’s permission, too.”

“What about my club activities, Fujiwara-sensei?” Kuroko inquired, even though it was off-season it doesn’t mean that he wants to slack off in his basketball training and moreover five weeks is too long for a break and he would missed the training that he usually undergo. Not to mention his coach will have his head if he didn’t practice properly.

“I already talked with the coaches of the schools’ basketball team and they agreed to let you train with them,” Fujiwara explained, making the teal head breathed a sigh of relief.

“I accept it Fujiwara-sensei,” Kuroko said after thinking it through.

“Are you sure Kuroko-kun?”

Kuroko nodded his head. “My parents won’t mind and my grandmother was planning to go to my aunt in Okinawa anyway but was worried about me, this could give her a peace of mind and won’t have to postpone her trip so it’s fine.”

“Okay then. Here,” Fujiwara said and handed the teal haired student a folder. “Be sure to read that and let your parents or grandmother sign it. The schools that you will be attending are listed in there as well as the places where you’ll be staying. You can give that to me tomorrow and if you ever change your mind just tell me, okay?”

“Yes, thank you Fujiwara-sensei,” Kuroko said, bowing to his homeroom teacher and proceeded to leave the room.

“Oh, almost forgot Kuroko-kun,” Fujiwara said, stopping his student from leaving. “I already told Takeda-sensei about this but I don’t know if your coach has any idea or if Takeda-sensei told her about it. So, Kuroko-kun, can you please tell her your decision?”

“I understand. I’ll tell Coach about the program,” Kuroko relented and left the staff room.

While walking down the hallway towards the gym, Kuroko took a peek at the schools that he will be attending for the next five weeks and then abruptly froze on his tracks when he saw the list. _This can’t be, right?_

**[0]**

“What?! An exchange program?!” both Riko and Hyuuga shouted at the same time in disbelief after Kuroko told them about what he and Fujiwara-sensei talked about.

“Another one? Our school is fairly new, right? So why do we have so many exchange programs?” Koganei asked incredulously. Mitobe, who was beside him, didn’t respond and just shrugged his shoulders, clueless.

Kiyoshi looked at the teal head considerately. “Did you accept it Kuroko?”

“Yes,” Kuroko nodded. “But Fujiwara-sensei said I could still refuse if I change my mind.”

Riko put her hands on her hips as she stared at the phantom player, worry clearly evident in her brown eyes. “Are your parents okay with it Kuroko-kun?”

“I think my parents will be fine with it,” Kuroko said.

Riko sighed in defeat. “Fine, if that’s what you really want I won’t stop you.”

“But what about practice?” Kagami, who was silent throughout Kuroko’s explanation, finally asked.

“Fujiwara-sensei asked the other school’s coaches beforehand for letting me join their basketball practice so it wouldn’t be a problem,” Kuroko answered.

“That’s good to hear, right Coach?” Izuki said and turned to Riko, only to sweatdropped when he saw the brunette slyly grinning.

“Fufufu…this is a good chance,” Riko said and grabbed Kuroko by his shoulders. “Kuroko-kun, be sure to memorize the other team’s training menu and what methods they used in their practice, okay? This is a golden opportunity to know the other team’s secrets!”

 _That’s not the reason why he was there though_ , the freshman trio thought.

“What schools are you attending anyway?” Tsuchida asked before Riko could give the teal head any more ideas about spying the other school’s basketball team.

Kuroko showed the folder that Fujiwara gave him. “It’s in he—“he didn’t get to finish his sentence when Hyuuga instantly took it from his hands.

“Let me see that!” Hyuuga said and skimmed the pages to check the names of the schools included in the program, only for his eyes to widen in surprise. “What the hell! You’ve got to be kidding me, right?” The rest of the team (except for Kuroko and Kagami), who were crowding around their captain, was also in a state of shock as they stared at the folder Hyuuga was holding.

Kuroko sighed when he saw his teammates’ reactions since he felt the same way when he found out which schools he’ll be attending for the program for the next five weeks.

Kagami furrowed his brows in confusion at his teammates as he spun a ball with the tip of his finger. “Why? What’s wrong?”

“This is a crazy line up!” Koganei said, still gaping at the paper in amazement. “Kaijou, Shuutoku, Touou, Yosen and then Rakuzan! All of these are the schools where the Generation of Miracles goes to!”

Kagami had his jaw wide open when he heard the schools that Koganei just mentioned and didn’t even notice the ball the he dropped. “W-What?” he stuttered.

“Jeez, I know you and the Generation of Miracles are connected through basketball but to even be linked for something completely unrelated…” Hyuuga said and shook his head in bafflement, “…it’s just like fate had bounded you to them or something.”

“Please stop saying things like that Captain. It’s disturbing,” Kuroko deadpanned.

“The Generation of Miracles sure are close,” Kiyoshi nonchalantly commented.

Kawahara turned to Riko. “What are we going to do Co—eepp!” only to cower in fear when he noticed that the brunette was chuckling maniacally. To this point, the rest of the team finally detected the evil aura that Riko was giving off and then shivered.

Riko ignored them and with a frightening sweet smile painting on her lips, she once again grasped Kuroko’s shoulders and hard at that. “This isn’t just an opportunity, it’s a once in a lifetime chance! It’s the only time to know the other team’s training, especially the Generation of Miracles, up close and personal. Kuroko-kun, use everything you have in your arsenal, asked them, bribed them or even seduced them, I don’t care! Just find out what it is!” Riko yelled, shaking the passing specialist’s shoulders vigorously.

The three freshmen saw that Kuroko was close to passing out and tried to pacify the brunette. “C-Coach calm down! You’re shaking Kuroko too hard!”

Riko paid no heed to them but did released Kuroko, much to his relief. “With this information, we could come up with a strategy to fight them in the next Inter-High and Winter Cup!”

Kagami just sweatdropped at his coach’s enthusiasm before turning to his partner. “So Kise’s school is up first, huh? Well, it’s just forty minutes away so if you ever get tired of Kise being clingy, just take the train,” he reminded him.

Kuroko let out an amused smile. “I’ll be sure to remember that Kagami-kun.”

“When will the program start anyway Kuroko?” Fukuda asked.

“Fujiwara-sensei said that it’ll start on Monday so that I’ll have the rest of the week to prepare,” Kuroko answered, it was Wednesday and have two days to take care of things in school before he leaves.

“I guess it’s a good thing that those schools were chosen since you already know someone there and the other teams already know you so you won’t have a hard time adjusting,” Izuki said.

“As much as I hate to admit it, Izuki’s right,” Hyuuga said, nodding his head as he crossed his arms over his chest and disregard the point’s guard complaint about his statement. “So if someone tried to give you any trouble just tell us Kuroko and we’ll take care of it.”

“Now, now don’t be too violent Hyuuga,” Kiyoshi said and patted Kuroko’s head as he lightly chuckled. “I think what he’s trying to say is that we’re still a team even if we aren’t together and we take care of each other so don’t forget to rely on us if you ever need it, alright Kuroko?”

Kuroko looked up at Kiyoshi and then to the rest of the Seirin team, who were looking at him expectantly. ”Yes,” he said and smiled at them.

**[0]**

Just like he said to his teammates, Kuroko took the rest of the week preparing for his five-week long absence in Seirin High. Fujiwara-sensei helped him in making sure everything is going well concerning the program while Riko and the rest of the team lend a hand in taking care of Nigou considering he can’t take his pet in the schools he’ll be attending as well as the places where he will be staying.

As for his parents, they easily accepted his decision relating to his agreement for taking the program when he informed them about it. His grandmother was glad that he won’t have to stay at the house all alone and that he has a secure place to stay while he was settling at the chosen schools.

All in all, Kuroko was now done with all the arrangements and just waiting for Monday to come around. He hasn’t told Kise (or even the rest of the Generation of Miracles) about the program or that he was going to attend their school for a week. He also asked his teammates to not mention it if they bumped into them by accident.

Kuroko doesn’t know what to feel in interacting with his former teammates in the same school. He just has a feeling that something will happen during this exchange program, unraveling into things out of his grasp and had no control over. He really hoped he was wrong because he likes his peaceful and normal life.

But as unpredictable fate is, one thing is for sure, it likes to stir up trouble.


	2. Act I, Scene 1

**THE KAIJOU ACT**  
 **SCENE 1**  
**Revelation**

Kise Ryouta, the ace of the Kaijou basketball team, discreetly yawned as his homeroom teacher announced something that he wasn’t interested in. He was tired because of basketball practice yesterday afternoon and after that was his photo-shoot that lasted until midnight. Being a model, it’s bad for his skin if he’s lack of sleep continues or his health for that matter. Maybe he should skip a day of practice since it’s off season anyway but then again Kasamatsu-senpai would punish him if he tried to do that.

He turned his attention to his teacher when he heard about an exchange student. He wondered the purpose of it when it was almost the end of the school year.

“…This exchange program is different from the usual ones since the chosen student will stay here for about a week before moving on to another school,” the teacher explained.

 _Just what kind of exchange program is that?_ Kise thought before shaking it off and looked out the window in disregard.

The homeroom teacher turned to the class door. “You can come in now,” he said. “Please introduce yourself.”

“My name is Kuroko Tetsuya from Seirin High School. Pleased to meet you.”

That certainly got Kise’s attention and immediately faced the front. His golden eyes widen in surprise when he saw the phantom player was really standing in front and beside his teacher. He forgot that he was in class and hurriedly stood up from his seat, shouting his former teammate’s name in bewilderment. “Ku-Kurokocchi?!”

Kuroko was also surprised, though he didn’t show it on his face, that Kise was in his class as well. Nonetheless, he greeted the blond, “Kise-kun.”

“Kise, you know Kuroko-kun?” the homeroom teacher asked looking between the blond and the exchange student.

Kise slowly nodded his head, his eyes never leaving the teal head as if Kuroko would disappear if he took his eyes off him. “We both attended Teikou.”

“That’s good. I’ll leave Kuroko-kun in your care then Kise. You’ll be his partner while he’s here,” the homeroom teacher said and then turned to Kuroko. “Are you fine with that Kuroko-kun?”

“Yes, I don’t mind,” Kuroko answered.

“Okay, you can sit beside Kise as well.”

Kuroko walked towards the back of the class where Kise is currently situated and settled in his seat at Kise’s right, ignoring the stares inconspicuously thrown at him.

Meanwhile, Kise was still frozen in shock and couldn’t stop staring at the passing specialist. He liked how Kaijou’s uniform fit Kuroko perfectly. He never once thought that he’ll see Kuroko wearing his uniform and it was better than he could ever imagine.

“You can stop staring now Kise-kun.”

Kuroko’s voice snapped Kise out of his trance and quickly averted his eyes from the teal head. He smiled sheepishly. “S-Sorry Kurokocchi, I was just really surprise to see you here.”

Kuroko glanced at the blond. “I’ll explain later Kise-kun,” he whispered as to not call the teacher’s attention (as well as the students who were trying to eavesdrop at their conversation).

“O-Okay,” Kise acquiesced and tried to focus on his class no matter how futile it was as he was highly aware of the teal head beside him.

**[1]**

It was lunch time and both Kise and Kuroko were in the rooftop eating their packed lunch. They decided to stay in there as Kise’s fans won’t leave him alone and were probing about his relationship with Kuroko. It was a good thing that the weather wasn’t too cold and the sun was high up in the sky so that they can enjoy and bask in the warm sunlight without any disturbance.  

With the both of them now all alone and with no more interruption, Kuroko finally told Kise about the program like how he was randomly selected as well as the schools he’ll be attending for the next five weeks. Kise almost choked on his food when he found out which schools he’ll go to.

“That’s some crazy coincidence,” Kise remarked.

“That was my thought too when I found out about it.”

“And you still agreed to it?”

Kuroko took a bite out of his tamagoyaki before answering, “Yes.”

“But why?”

“Why not?” Kuroko quipped.

Kise nervously fidgeted. “Well, aren’t you…I mean, isn’t it going to be awkward? Being in the same school with everyone else?”

Kuroko’s cerulean eyes caught Kise’s golden ones. “That is true. But for some reason, I felt that I had to do this,” he said and looked down at his bento. “I don’t know what I can accomplish by doing it but I really want to see everyone with their team and having fun playing basketball again.” He looked up at his blond friend. “Is that selfish of me?”

Kise shook his head and somberly gazed at the teal head. “No, I think I get what you mean. It was all thanks to Kurokocchi that basketball became fun for me—for us—again so I understand.”

“Thank you for understanding, Kise-kun.” Kuroko gave Kise a soft smile as a light breeze passed through them making Kuroko’s soft teal locks sway slightly in the wind.

Kise paused when he saw Kuroko smile and he could feel his face heating up.

“Are you alright Kise-kun? Your face is all red,” Kuroko said and his hand reached out to check Kise’s temperature.

Kise waved his hands frantically. “I-I’m fine Kurokocchi, it’s just the weather. A-Anyway, what about basketball practice Kurokocchi?” he hastily changed the subject.

“Actually, I’ll be joining your team’s practice Kise-kun.”

Kise looked stunned. “Eh, really? Does that mean I’ll get to play with Kurokocchi again?”

Kuroko nodded. “Yes.”

“That’s so cool! It’s been a long time since I received passes from Kurokocchi. This will be fun,” Kise excitedly said. “But it’s weird that none of my teammates knew about this.”

“You didn’t know about the exchange program until this morning so it’s no surprise that no one knows about it. But I’m sure your coach will reveal it later,” Kuroko stated.

Kise shrugged. “I guess.”

The both of them continued eating their lunch with Kise stealing glances at Kuroko every now and then. This, of course, didn’t go unnoticed by the teal head. “Is there something wrong Kise-kun?” he asked. “You keep glancing at me.”

“N-Nothing,” Kise uneasily said seeing as he got caught. “It’s just that Kaijou’s uniform really suits Kurokocchi.”

Kuroko looked at the uniform he’s currently wearing, the white shirt underneath the brown blazer, the black tie and his black trousers. “Is that so?”

Kise eagerly nodded. “Kurokocchi won’t mind if I took pictures, right?”

“Why do you want to take pictures Kise-kun?” Kuroko asked as he slightly tilted his head to the side in confusion.

Kise inwardly screamed at the teal head’s cuteness. “Because this week is the only time I’ll see Kurokocchi in our uniform so I want a souvenir!” _Lots and lots of them_ , he mentally added.

Kuroko sighed at Kise’s antics but decided to indulge his whims. “Alright.”

Kise cheerfully smiled at the teal head’s consent and vowed to take a lot of photos whenever he can.

**[1]**

It was after lunch and because their teacher had something to take care of, their next period was free. Kuroko decided to check out the library as he has a free pass from the teachers considering it was his first day in Kaijou. Kise wanted to accompany the teal head and since he was appointed as Kuroko’s partner, his homeroom teacher excused him for the next class.

The two of them were strolling in comfortable silence down the hallway that was filled with a few students lingering around, although most of the students were brazenly staring at the blond. Kise was used to it but for some reason the stares—especially coming from the girls—were making him edgy. Kuroko noticed that Kise was getting apprehensive and also saw a group of girls approaching them. But before they could go near Kise, Kuroko took Kise’s right hand and dragged him away much to Kise’s shock.

There were only a small number of students so he couldn’t make full use of his misdirection and blend in the crowd not to mention that he wasn’t familiar with the building they were currently in and doesn’t know where he’s going, but it doesn’t really matter as long as the group of girls loses sight of them. He quickly took a turn to the right then left and up the stairs, not caring that he’s disobeying the rules by running in the hallway. Meanwhile, Kise let the teal head pulled him away; he doesn’t want to deal with his fans right now considering that he was with Kuroko. He stared at their intertwined hands and wished that they’ll stay together like that for a while.

“I think we lost them Kurokocchi,” Kise said as he peeked outside the hallway and found no one following them when they hid inside one of the rooms which turned out to be the music room.

“That’s good. Are they always like this Kise-kun?” Kuroko asked, talking about the girls who seem to be Kise’s fans. He was already used to Kise’s fans crowding around him (every one of their former teammates are) but at least in Teikou, his fans still give him a semblance of privacy and not smothered him whenever they see him.

“Sometimes,” Kise answered. “But they’re much more intense today because of Kurokocchi. They’re curious about you and wanted to find out how we knew each other.”

Kuroko sighed. He doesn’t really like being in the center of attention and wants to be undetected especially by Kise’s fans since he isn’t used to dealing with them. “Are they going to be like this for the rest of the week?” he wearily questioned.

“Don’t worry Kurokocchi. I’ll talk to them and asked them to leave you alone.”

Kuroko nodded his thanks. He looked down and saw that he was still holding Kise’s hand and decided to release it however Kise grasped his hand tighter refusing to let go. He looked up at Kise in puzzlement but couldn’t see his eyes as it was hidden behind his bangs. “Kise-kun?”

Kise squeezed their hands together before gazing at Kuroko with a soft smile on his lips. “After going to the library, why don’t I tour you around the school Kurokocchi?”

“But what about our next class Kise-kun?” Kuroko asked, still mystified since Kise was acting a bit strange ever since this morning.

“We have a lot of time and besides it won’t take that long.”

“Okay then, if that’s what Kise-kun wants.”

And so after their trip to the library, Kise showed Kuroko around Kaijou like the classrooms for the first, second and third years, some club rooms, specialized rooms and even the gym where they first had their practice match almost a year ago.

Since they were now outside, the two of them decided to go to the courtyard to rest and sat on one of the benches there. Kise turned his face up to the sky, closed his eyes and relished the warmth of the sun. Seeing Kuroko and being in the same school as him made Kise feel a bit nostalgic about his days in middle school with his former teammates especially when he spends the time with Kuroko. He knows that it isn’t the same since they changed but he was really glad to be with his important person. And since their former teammates aren’t there to steal Kuroko’s attention, he vowed to spend all his free time with the teal head as much as possible.

With that in mind, Kise stared to relax and opened his mouth to ask Kuroko if he wants to go back to their class when suddenly he felt something heavy alighted on his shoulder. He turned to his right and found Kuroko sleeping and resting his head on his shoulder. Kise smiled at the innocent and peaceful expression Kuroko was making as he slept without a care in the world. He reached out to softly swept Kuroko’s bangs to the side and tenderly caressed his pale cheek. He was so entranced in staring at Kuroko that he didn’t noticed that he was leaning closer and closer to the teal head. With half-lidded eyes he gazed down at Kuroko’s lips and his face was nearing, nearing towards the unaware Kuroko until their lips were only a hair’s breadth away from each other. Kise was so close to kissing Kuroko when—

“Kise!”

Kise was so startled when he heard his name and jumped in surprise, making the teal head jostled awake from his slumber.

Kuroko slowly opened his eyes and drowsily rubbed against them. “What’s wrong Kise-kun?”

But before Kise could answer, Kasamatsu—the one who called out to the blond—was already there. “What are you doing here Kise? Aren’t you supposed to be in class?” He glared hard at Kise. “Don’t tell me you’re skipping? Because of you are I’m going to kick you so hard!”

“W-Wait, Kasamatsu-senpai, that’s not it!” Kise tried to defend himself. “I was just showing Kurokocchi around.”

“Huh? Kuroko? What are you—“he trailed off when he finally detected the teal head sitting beside Kise and was watching him. “W-What are you doing here?” He stared at Kuroko and noted that instead of the gakuran Kuroko usually wore, he was donned in the same uniform as he and Kise.

Kuroko straightened the situation out and explained to Kasamatsu about the exchange program, about him joining their basketball practice and Kise being his partner for his entire duration in Kaijou.

“So I guess you’re the reason why Coach is asking for me, huh?” Kasamatsu said.

“Coach called you, Kasamatsu-senpai?” Kise inquired.

“Yeah, I was on my way there when I noticed you sitting here.”

“Then, we won’t keep you long Kasamatsu-san,” Kuroko said as he stood up from the bench. “And we need to go back to our next class anyway.”

Kasamatsu nodded. “Yeah, sure. I’ll go ahead then and Kuroko at least help this guy,”—he jammed his thumb in Kise’s direction—“to concentrate in class since aside from basketball, he’s utterly hopeless.”

“Kasamatsu-senpai is so mean!” Kise whined.

Kuroko ignored the wailing blond. “I know Kasamatsu-san. I’ll do my best.”

“Kurokocchi, too!”

After saying their goodbye to Kasamatsu, both Kise and Kuroko made their way back to their class. While walking, Kise clutched he’s still beating heart. Even if acted normal a while ago, he still couldn’t believe at what he was about to do to Kuroko if Kasamatsu haven’t arrived and now he was torn between feeling frustrated because he was interrupted and relief because he couldn’t face Kuroko if he did kissed him without the teal head’s consent. He knows that he’s an impulsive type of person but he never, ever had an urge to kiss Kuroko like that before since he knows he’s limits. But now it’s feels different, his instinct is telling him to act now before it’s too late and so he would.

“Kise-kun?”

At that moment, Kuroko was ensnared at Kise’s intense gaze on him that it caught him off guard and his heart started to beat wildly against his chest without him knowing the exact reason why. Still, he was concerned for his friend and reached out a hand towards Kise to check if he was alright. “Are you feeling unwell? If you are, we can go to the infirmary if you want.”

“I’m fine Kurokocchi.” Kise took Kuroko’s reached out hand in his and pressed a soft kiss on the teal head’s fingertips, his amber eyes never leaving those cerulean ones. “Never been better.” And placed another kiss on Kuroko’s palm.

Kuroko suddenly found himself having a difficult time breathing, staring at this new side of Kise that he never seen before. “…Kise-kun…”

Hearing his name from Kuroko’s lips in a breathy whisper, Kise couldn’t help but tugged the teal head closer and pulled him in his arms, securing him in his hold. He doesn’t care on what Kuroko might think about his strange actions. He just wants the teal head closer to him, in his arms, just like now.

Kuroko doesn’t know what to think or feel about what’s happening right now. Kise had always hugged him before but he sensed that this time it was different. It suddenly became more intimate than he ever thought possible. He couldn’t pinpoint how or why but he knows that something changed, something charged between them. He precipitously became aware of Kise’s body touching him, his arms holding him captive in his embrace, the faint smell of his cologne combining with his natural scent and he could also hear Kise’s heart beating loudly in his chest. Kuroko grasped Kise’s uniform to push him away or to pull him closer, he doesn’t know. He was too confounded to think clearly.

Kise could feel the myriad of emotions the teal head was going through and so he decided to let him go after tightly holding Kuroko in his arms one last time and kissed him on top of his head, inhaling that sweet natural vanilla scent that Kuroko always carries. He stared at those azure eyes looking up at him in confusion and gave Kuroko a gentle smile, to settle his worries. “Let’s go Kurokocchi or we’ll be late to class.”

Before Kuroko could respond, Kise took his right hand and led him to their class, their hands intertwined together all the way as both of them walked in tentative silence.

**[1]**

“Alright everyone gather up!” Coach Takeuchi beckoned the basketball team over to him. “Most of you probably have heard about the exchange student, right?”

The team nodded at his question, every student was talking about it so they know even if they haven’t seen the student yet. Although there was a rumor that Kise knew the new guy but they haven’t had the chance to ask him about it yet.

“Well, this student will be joining our practice for his entire duration in here,” Coach Takeuchi continued. “Every one of you actually know who he is.” He turned to his left side only to find no one beside him. “Wha—where did he go?”

“I’m right here,” a disembodied voice said.

The team screamed in surprise when they saw a teal head student came out behind their coach while Coach Takeuchi grabbed his pounding chest, he might have a heart attack if this continues.

“Kurokocchi!” Kise exclaimed and proceeded to hug the boy to death. Kuroko let the blond hugged him to make sure that what happened before wasn’t a fluke since they haven’t talked about it yet. And he noticed that Kise was evading his questioning gaze he’d given in him while they were in class so he decided to act normal seeing as Kise was doing the same. But Kise’s hug this time felt like the ones he normally bestowed although it lingered more than usual. Kuroko snapped out of his musings as he became aware of the whispers around him.

“Wait, isn’t he from Seirin?”

“Yeah, that’s their passing specialist, right?”

“So he’s the exchange student.”

“Now wonder Kise is so enthusiastic today,” Kobori said to Kasamatsu beside him as they watched Kuroko trying to push the blond away because he couldn’t breathe.

Moriyama glanced at his captain after waving to a group of girls watching him (actually they were staring at Kise and didn’t even notice him). “You don’t seem surprised.”

“I already saw him a while ago and Coach told me about it, too,” Kasamatsu said before kicking Kise’s back and demanded to release the phantom player from his grasp.

Coach Takeuchi cleared his throat to catch everyone’s attention. “Okay everyone settle down.” He turned to Kuroko standing beside him. “I know that everyone already knows who you are but why don’t you formally introduce yourself?”

Kuroko nodded before facing the Kaijou and bowed. “Nice to meet you, I’m Kuroko Tetsuya. Please take care of me.”

“That’s it, I guess. So let’s start practice. First, stretches!”

As everyone did as they were told, Kise walked near towards Kuroko and helped him stretched. “You looked happy, Kise-kun,” Kuroko noted when he saw the blond genuinely smiled.

Kise lightly chuckled at the teal head’s remark. “Well, as fun as having to play against Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi sometimes I missed being in the same team as you. That’s why I’m happy that Kurokocchi is here.”

Kuroko let out a small smile. “I’m glad to be here, too Kise-kun.” Even though he was curious, he opted to drop the questions swirling in his mind seeing as Kise was back to normal.

And so practice started and as usual, Kuroko’s low stamina took the better of him as he slumped against the wall, exhausted after it was over. No matter how hard he tries, he really can’t cure his stamina though it seems that little by little it improves as his training goes on.

“Here, Kurokocchi.”

He heard Kise said and looked up to find the blond handing him a water bottle with a smile on his face not even a bit winded unlike him. He took the offered drink and drank from it greedily. “Thank you Kise-kun.”

“Kurokocchi’s stamina is still weak, huh,” Kise nonchalantly remarked, making the teal head stare at him icily which Kise just shrugged off although he did a mental note to himself to never to never say that again or Kuroko will be mad at him and the teal head is very scary when angered. “There’s a good pastry shop near here and I heard that they sell very delicious vanilla milkshakes, wanna go Kurokocchi?”

Kuroko shook his head. “No.”

Kise was shocked; Kuroko never once refused vanilla milkshakes. “Are you sick Kurokocchi? You’re turning down your favorite vanilla milkshakes!”

Kuroko slightly glared at the blond for that. “It’s too cold for vanilla milkshakes Kise-kun.”

“Eh? But during middle school you still drink vanilla milkshakes even though it was winter.”

Kuroko chose to not answer the blond as he remembered the consequences of buying his favorite drink during the cold season was getting sick.

Kise pouted when the teal head declined his offer. “And I thought that I’ll have a date with Kurokocchi!”

Kuroko was used to hearing that from Kise so he ignored his whines and just let himself rest. The Kaijou team was an entirely different matter though as they whirled in surprise at Kise and some of them even choked on their drinks.

Kasamatsu kicked Kise’s back. “What the hell are you talking about, you idiot!”

“Ow!” Kise rubbed his aching back, Kasamatsu’s kick this time was harder than usual. “That hurt, Kasamatsu-senpai.”

Kasamatsu full on glared at the blond. “Don’t give me that crap Kise! Stop saying things that will make people misunderstand!”

Kise blinked confusingly. “Huh?”

“Kise-kun doesn’t mean anything by that,” Kuroko—taking a pity on Kise—decided to intervene. “Kise just calls it a date but there’s nothing romantic about it.”

“Oh…” the Kaijou team chorused, finally getting it.

Kise unconsciously clenched his fists at Kuroko’s blunt words and took a deep breath to calm himself before he could say or do anything that he might regret. Kise let out a bitter smile and proceeded to hug the teal head going back to his normal self. “Kurokocchi!”

It didn’t escape Kasamatsu’s eyes as Kise tensed for a few seconds or the way he curled his fists so tightly and even his painful smile. He was sure something was going on with Kise though he doesn’t know what it is. He watched as Kuroko elbowed the blond on his stomach when Kise clung to the teal head so hard that Kuroko had a difficult time breathing. _Maybe it isn’t that important_ , he thought.

With that in mind, Kasamatsu dismissed practice and ordered his teammates to shower and change.

**[1]**

“Do you want me to walk you home Kurokocchi?” Kise suggested as he, Kuroko and Kasamatsu walked out of the school after their basketball practice. Kuroko told Kise where he was staying for the week when the blond asked if he has to take a train home.

“It’s fine Kise-kun. It isn’t that far,” Kuroko said as he tried to fix up his light blue scarf with no success.

Seeing that Kuroko was having a hard time, Kise offered his assistance. “Let me help you Kurokocchi.” Kise wrapped the scarf around Kuroko’s neck carefully and after making sure that it was arranged right, he softly caressed Kuroko’s pale cheek with his thumb.

Kuroko could feel the shift in Kise’s demeanor. “Kise-kun?” he whispered as he stared mesmerized at Kise’s amber eyes burning full of emotion he couldn’t quite decipher.

Kasamatsu, on the other hand, raised an eyebrow at the scene in front of him. He thought it was just his imagination that Kise was acting a bit different than normal. It was subtle so none of their teammates noticed the difference but nevertheless it was still there. And judging by the confusion in Kuroko’s face, it looks like he isn’t the only one who discerned Kise’s unusual behavior. He also noted that it only happens whenever Kuroko was around. He wondered what the deal between them was but pushed the thought aside as he didn’t have anything to do with it and it seems like that they’re not in disagreement or any of that sort so he’ll just leave them alone.

“Be careful on your way home, okay Kurokocchi?” Kise smiled as he cupped the teal head’s face and tenderly kissed his forehead. He smiled more widely when he saw Kuroko’s red face and he bet it wasn’t because of the cold weather. “We’ll see you tomorrow then Kurokocchi!” he cheerfully said.

Kuroko nodded absentmindedly, still flabbergasted at Kise’s bold action. He bowed to Kise and Kasamatsu before making his way towards the place he’s currently staying at.

When the teal head’s retreating figure had vanished, Kise and Kasamatsu started to walk home with silence filling between them but was then broken by Kasamatsu’s question. “Do you always do that?”

Kise glanced at his senior beside him. “What do you mean senpai?”

“Kissing Kuroko’s forehead,” Kasamatsu clarified. He didn’t bat an eyelash at Kise’s display of affection even though it was the first time he saw the blond acting sweet towards someone and that even includes his string of girlfriends.

“No,” Kise said and tucked both of his hands in his coat pocket. “That was the first time.”

Kasamatsu wanted to ask why he did that but he respects Kise’s privacy and won’t pry though it doesn’t mean he isn’t curious about it. “You must really like Kuroko, huh?” he offhandedly commented.

“Yeah, I do.”

Kasamatsu froze on his tracks when he detected something strange in Kise’s voice. He looked back at the blond and noticed that Kise also stopped moving, his amber eyes unreadable. Kasamatsu suddenly tensed as Kise continued to stare at him intently. He almost dropped his bag at the next few words that Kise uttered.

“I’m in love with Kurokocchi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Kasamatsu and the other third years are supposed to be retired but please try to overlook that little fact here since they need to be there.


	3. Act I, Scene 2

**THE KAIJOU ACT**  
**SCENE 2**  
**Confession**

Kasamatsu sighed as he watched as Kise clung to their guest student, Kuroko. He still couldn’t believe at Kise’s confession yesterday. He thought that the blond was only affectionate towards Kuroko because they were former teammates and—according to Kise—his former instructor when he joined the first string in Teikou. But now that he knows Kise’s feelings towards the phantom player, he notices some actions pertaining to it like how Kise always seem to touch Kuroko as much as he can whether it’s his hands, arms, shoulders or hair, hugs that linger more than necessary, always seeking the teal head’s approval and most of all, how Kise’s gold eyes burn with so much emotion whenever Kuroko was in the vicinity.

He thought it was because of Kise’s admiration to Kuroko, but now he thought otherwise and he could see how much Kise’s feelings were deep and true. He was an idiot for not noticing it sooner considering that Kise didn’t seem to hide his affections towards the teal head. Now that he has the chance to think about it, it looks like Kuroko doesn’t know about it, too which was odd considering Kuroko has an exceptional observational skill. Or does he?

Kasamatsu shook his head at his own thoughts, Kise’s feelings and the two’s relationship were not of his concern but those thoughts keep plaguing his mind since yesterday especially at Kise’s words right after his confession.

**[2]**

_Kasamatsu stared at the blond in shock. “What—you’re kidding, right Kise?”_

_Kise looked back at his captain seriously. “I’m not joking senpai. I am in love with Kurokocchi.”_

_Kasamatsu doesn’t know what to say; this was the first time he saw Kise so serious that doesn’t involved basketball or even his modeling career. He still couldn’t get a grasp of what he just heard from the ace. “Since when?” he managed to ask._

_Kise wistfully looked up at combined colors of the blue-indigo sky and the red-orange setting sun, making the blond looked more melancholy. “Since middle school probably. I think the first time I fell in love with Kurokocchi was when I first saw his misdirection and told me to do what I can for the team. At first, I thought it was just an admiration since it was my first time seeing that type of player and then gradually it turned into a crush. The next thing I knew, I just woke up one day and realized that I’m in love with Kurokocchi.” He turned to Kasamatsu, looking so forlorn; it pained Kasamatsu seeing the cheerful blond like that. “I didn’t plan to fall in love with him. I just did.”_

_Kasamatsu sighed, as much as he wants to comfort the blond he can’t because he doesn’t know how. He’s never been in love before—heck; he couldn’t even talk to a girl normally. What was he supposed to say? “What are you going to do now?”_

_“I’m going to confess.”_

_Kasamatsu was, once again, surprised. “What?! Oi, Kise are you sure? You should think this thro—“_

_“I’ve been thinking about it for years!” Kise yelled his eyes hidden behind his bangs as so many emotions coursed through him. “I couldn’t say it because I was so scared and after everything changed when we were in second year…”—he curled his fists tightly, remembering those times he was feeling tedious and disregard those azure eyes he likes so much as its lose the light and resolve burning in it because he was selfish and was only concerned about himself—“…I couldn’t do it and after that we graduated and attended different high schools. I lost my chance and I truly regretted it. But now that Kurokocchi is in Kaijou even if it’s only a week, I can’t lose this opportunity especially…”_

_Kasamatsu furrowed his brows when the blond trailed off. “…especially?”_

_Kise slowly looked at Kasamatsu, showing those golden eyes burning with tenacity. “Especially if one of_ them _will take this opportunity and win Kurokocchi’s heart.”_

_“One of them?” Kasamatsu confusingly asked. “Who are you—wait, you mean the Generation of Miracles?!”_

_Kise nodded his head. “I don’t know about Midorimacchi and Murasakibaracchi but I’m pretty sure Aominecchi and Akashicchi have feelings for Kurokocchi.”_

_Kasamatsu rubbed his face with his hands in frustration. “You’re telling me that half of your former teammates are in love with Kuroko?”_

_“Yes,” Kise answered in a whisper._

_“And Kuroko doesn’t know about it?”_

_Kise shrugged, he wasn’t sure if Kuroko knows about everyone’s feelings for him or not._

_Kasamatsu sighed in defeat; the Generation of Miracles sure has a lot of drama going on with them. He walked closer to the blond and patted his shoulder. “Well, I don’t know anything about love or relationship but if you ever need help I’m right here,” he said. “In any case, I’ll support you.”_

_“…senpai,” Kise said as he stared at his captain, teary-eyed. “Kasamatsu-senpai!” he cried as he clung to Kasamatsu._

_“Damn it, Kise! Let me go!”_

**[2]**

Kasamatsu sighed for the nth time, he was still reeling in confusion at the information he just found out. For the meantime, he really needs to concentrate more on basketball rather than his team ace’s love life. It isn’t any of his business anyway.

“Kasamatsu-san?”

Speaking of the devil, here comes the reason for Kise’s troubles. “Kuroko,” he greeted and turned to the passing specialist. He stared at Kuroko wondering why half of the Generation of Miracles are in love with him. He seems to be ordinary or well, rather _too ordinary_ if there is such a thing. He couldn’t find anything that could be considered special that Kise (and half of the former Teikou regulars) are so smitten with him barring his weak presence, of course.

He narrowed his eyes at Kuroko and leaned a bit closer, taking no notice of the inquiring look that Kuroko had given him. In a closer and longer inspection, Kuroko has some qualities that aren’t obvious unless someone looks closely like his pale, smooth and porcelain skin (he already had enough knowledge about it, no thanks to Kise), the way his sky blue eyes glitter luminously at the right angle and the way those eyes stare at him piercing through him as if wanting to know all his secrets. He abruptly backed away after finally becoming aware that he was invading Kuroko’s personal space.

And damn it, he did not just think that Kuroko was cute (in avertedly, that’s also answers his question before). He’s straight—sure, he couldn’t talk to a girl normally—but he knows for sure that he is straight. He really should erase those kinds of thought before it’s too late.

It’s all Kise’s fault really.

“Damn you, Kise,” he mumbled, pissed off.

“That’s harsh, senpai. I didn’t even do anything,” Kise said, having heard him while walking towards them and hugged Kuroko from behind, nuzzling his face to the crook of Kuroko’s neck affectionately.

Kuroko sighed. “Please stop that Kise-kun. It’s creepy.”

“Creepy?! Kurokocchi, you’re so mean!”

Kasamatsu opened his mouth to reprimand Kise but stopped when the blond gave him an ominous look, a clear sign of warning not to get closer to Kuroko. He could feel his annoyance building up because of that and his left eye twitched angrily. He felt an overwhelming urge to beat Kise up and shout at him that he isn’t—and never will be—interested in Kuroko. But he curved those impulses as he knew Kise was only jealous and the idiot was just being too possessive.

He sighed in defeat. He should focus more on his entrance exams rather than meddling with his junior’s lives. “Kise stop molesting Kuroko and get back to practice.” He then left the two alone, ignoring Kise’s protests that he wasn’t molesting Kuroko.

Yeah, right. As if he’ll believe that.

**[2]**

Kuroko watched the snow evanescently fall from the sky through the window, painting the scenery outside in a melancholy white as he silently sat on a chair. It was lunch time and just like yesterday, he and Kise decided to eat together again and away from Kise’s fans and their intrigued classmates. Since the weather was too cold, they can’t eat outside or on the rooftop so Kise suggested eating in an unused room. Luckily, they found the home economics room empty and chose to stay there.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it Kurokocchi?” said Kise, burying his hands on his pockets.

Kuroko turned to blond beside him thoughtfully. He was pretty sure Kise wasn’t acting like his usual self. Sure, he was still cheerful, overbearing and at times annoying but there was something off about the blond that he couldn’t exactly pinpoint out. And whenever he tries to ask, the blond would just shrug it off or subtly change the topic. “Kise-kun, are you sure that you’re alright?” he asked.

Kise chuckled. “I’m fine Kurokocchi, you keep asking me that.”

Kuroko stared at Kise blankly. “It’s just that Kise-kun seems to have a lot in his mind today.”

“I do?” Kise asked, surprised and smiled sheepishly. “You know that I’m not the type to think too much, right?”

“Yes,” Kuroko agreed, ignoring Kise’s whine to not agree so easily. “So what’s really bothering you Kise-kun?”

Kise sighed and smiled resignedly at him before resting his head onto his right shoulder. “Kurokocchi, can I hug you?”

“You always hug me without permission Kise-kun,” Kuroko deadpanned and then sighed when Kise continued to be strangely quiet. “Alright, if it makes you feel better.”

“Thank you Kurokocchi,” Kise whispered before encircling his arms around his waist, seeking some sort of comfort and solace.

Kuroko watched the silent blond. Kise doesn’t seem to want to share his burdens and just wants to have someone to be with him. He won’t force Kise to talk and just gladly accompany him in tranquility. He absentmindedly ran his hand through Kise’s soft hair, helping him relax; his other hand on Kise’s back rubbing soothingly.

“Kurokocchi,” he heard Kise murmur.

“Hmm…?”

“You’re making me sleepy,” Kise continued, the arms on his waist tightened marginally.

Kuroko’s hand on Kise’s hair paused for a moment before resuming. “You can sleep if you want Kise-kun,” he said. “We still have some time before classes will start again.”

“Kurokocchi won’t mind?”

Kuroko regarded the subdued blond. “I don’t mind.”

“I’m so, so glad you’re here Kurokocchi,” Kise mumbled, a bit muffled because of their position.

Kuroko doesn’t know what to respond to that. “You don’t look happy to me Kise-kun.”

Kise slightly backed away and looked down at him, his face hovering close above his. “I am happy Kurokocchi. I really am since you’re here.”

There was something in Kise’s voice that suddenly made Kuroko’s heart to throb fast. “Kise-kun…?” Kise’s gaze shifted from his eyes to his lips and saw that Kise was closing the distance between them and he wasn’t doing anything to stop him. How could he, when his body felt like lead, so heavy, he couldn’t move not even an inch.

So close and so near. Kise was getting closer and then he just closed his eyes waiting for Kise’s next move when—

RIINNG!!!

—the school bell suddenly rang, taking them by surprise and shattering the moment between them. Kuroko wasn’t even sure what happened or rather what will happen if there were no interruption.

No, he might have an idea. He’s just wasn’t sure what to think about it.

Kuroko was about to ask Kise what happened but stopped when the blond smiled his usual smile though a little strained to his observant eyes as if nothing happened a while ago. “Let’s go Kurokocchi! We’ll be late to class,” Kise said, holding out his hand to him.

Fine, if Kise insists on acting normal then he’ll also pretend that nothing happened, for now at least, but it doesn’t mean that he’ll forget about it. He’ll pull the answers out of Kise soon enough.

Kuroko took Kise’s hand.

**[2]**

Kuroko gathered his notes and arranged it neatly before putting it in his bag. Seeing as there was no basketball practice after class, he was thinking of going to the library to peruse the books there. Kaijou might have some good novels for him to read and it doesn’t hurt to check it out.

“Are you going home now Kurokocchi?”

Kuroko turned to his left and found Kise slinging his bag over his shoulder while looking at him. He frowned a little when he noticed the fake smile plastered onto Kise’s face. If the blond thought that he had forgotten what happened back at lunch then he was gravely mistaken. He won’t let Kise off the hook just yet.

“I’m planning to go to the library actually. Do you want to come with me Kise-kun?” he asked. Kise gaped at him for a second probably because he asked the blond to accompany him which was a rare case to happen.

“S-Sure Kurokocchi,” Kise stuttered. “I’ll go with you, anywhere you want me to!”

“It’s just the library Kise-kun,” Kuroko deadpanned (the blond was being overly dramatic as usual) as he grabbed his bag and made his way to the door with Kise on his heels. He abruptly stopped when the door suddenly opened and saw a group of girls staring at him—or more precisely staring right through him, their gaze centered on the blond behind him.

“Kise-kun, are you going home now?” one of the girls asked.

“Why don’t you come with us Kise-kun? You don’t have practice today, right?”

Another girl nodded her head eagerly. “Yeah, and I heard from some of my friends that there’s a good café near the station. Would you come with us to check it out?”

Kuroko tuned out the girls, not interested in what they were talking about (not that they were talking to him anyway) and tried to find a way to get past them. He sighed when he couldn’t find one; the girls were crowding close to the door. He was mulling the decision to announce his presence so he could get out or just ditched Kise and use the other door when he felt hands grabbing his shoulders. He looked back at Kise in surprise.

“Sorry girls,” Kise said, smiling apologetically at them. “But I can’t accompany you today. Kurokocchi and I have plans.”

With Kise’s hands on Kuroko’s shoulders, the horde of girls finally noticed him and shrieked in shock, slightly backing away from him. “Hello,” he greeted, almost mechanically.

“Who—“

One of the girls gasped and pointed a finger at him. “Oh, I know, you’re him! Kise-kun’s friend from middle school and the exchange student!”

“That’s him?” one of the girls whispered to one beside her. “Doesn’t he look so plain? I thought he was hot like Kise-kun.”

“I know,” the other girl whispered back.

Despite the whispers (and some unintentional insults), Kuroko was unfazed by it. He doesn’t particularly care on what they think about him and his association with Kise. He really just wants to go to the library and soon if possible before it closes.

“Um,” Kise interrupted, silencing his fan girls in an instant when he noticed that Kuroko was getting impatient. “Do you girls mind if we leave now?”

“O-Of course!” all the girls chorused. “Sorry for troubling you.” They then moved, making a way for both him and Kuroko to go through.

Kise waved at them. “See you tomorrow!”

“Bye Kise-kun!”

“Sorry about that Kurokocchi,” Kise apologized as he walked beside the teal head.

“It’s not your fault Kise-kun,” said Kuroko. He furtively glanced back at the girls, who were aptly watching them like some kind of soap opera drama. “Do you always do that?”

Kise pocketed his hands. “Do what?”

“Go with them to cafes and such.”

Kise shrugged. “Sometimes when I’m free but it doesn’t happen all the time since there’s basketball practice and my modeling gig taking most of my time.”

“Oh.”

Kuroko doesn’t know why but he felt a foreign emotion jolting him when he heard Kise’s explanation. He wondered what it was. It’s not like he’s jealous, right?

The both of them continued to walk in companionable silence as they passed by the students mingling around the hallway, some of them (mostly girls) greeting the blond and Kise greeted them back and as usual they failed to notice Kuroko but he doesn’t mind, he prefers that.

Upon reaching their destination, Kuroko opened the door and ignored the stares that they garnered from the students there especially when Kise stepped inside. Most of them must be regular goers and was surprised to see Kise, who rarely ventured there, and even the librarian raised an eyebrow upon seeing the blond and shushed the students that were whispering loudly.

Kuroko quickly moved to the fiction section to escape the attention from the nosy students with Kise obediently following him. Unlike in Seirin, Kaijou’s library was bigger in size so he could at least hide and have some privacy reading a book. He glanced at Kise, who was looking around the library in fascination.

“Don’t tell me this is your first time being here Kise-kun?” he asked as he pulled out a novel from the shelf and inspected it.  

Kise smiled sheepishly. “Of course not but I’m mostly at the reference section”—pointing at the other side of the library near the entrance where most students are—“than here in literature. And I don’t dwell here around much since, you know, I’m not a reader. Anyway, few students go in here especially in the foreign section.” He gestured at the slightly dark part of the library ahead of them.

Kuroko turned at the direction Kise was pointing at. “No one comes in there?”

“Yeah,” Kise nodded. “Rumor has it that there’s a ghost hanging in there—wait, Kurokocchi, where are you going?”

Kuroko ignored the blond and made his way to the foreign section. It wasn’t that dark as he first thought and even found a small table and chairs in the corner with a small lamp atop of it. He didn’t question why a lamp was there and only checked if it was still working which it did.

“Kurokocchi, um, you want to stay here?”

Kuroko nodded his head. “Yes, it seems peaceful here.” He looked at Kise when he heard him sigh. “You don’t have to stay here if you don’t want to Kise-kun.”

“No, I want to stay here with you, Kurokocchi,” Kise said determinedly.

Accepting Kise’s answer, Kuroko took a seat in one of the vacant chairs and started to read, immersing himself to the story. He didn’t look up when he heard the chair across from him being pulled back by Kise. Awkward silence filled between the two of them as Kuroko flipped another page though half of his mind was distracted. Who wouldn’t, when you’re the center of someone’s focused gaze for almost half an hour? He wondered why Kise chose to stay when he wasn’t even doing anything. He flicked a glance at Kise, who had a somber look on his face as if thinking about something. It must be that problem that the blond wasn’t sharing.

Kuroko closed his book with a thump, a bit peeved for some unknown reason and stood up, Kise scrambling after him.

“Are you done Kurokocchi?” asked Kise.

Kuroko stoically stared at Kise, having his patience ran out and couldn’t hold it anymore. He took a step forward and slowly moved his hand to Kise’s cheeks—much to Kise’s shock—before pinching it hard. He ignored the whines that Kise made with a small pout visible on his usual poker face. “I hate it,” he said.

Kise immediately stopped his complains and looked at Kuroko in surprise, confused at the teal head’s words. “Eh?”

“Seeing Kise-kun acting so solemn, I don’t like it,” Kuroko continued, concern flashing in his sky blue eyes as he looked at the blond. “You may be annoying, clingy, loud and sometimes arrogant but that’s the Kise-kun I know and I prefer seeing the usual Kise-kun. And most importantly, your smile; seeing it always managed to cheer me up because I can see that you’re happy and having fun. I like that Kise-kun the best.”

A small gasp escaped from Kise’s lips when those words permeated in his mind, his amber eyes widening in surprise. This was his first time to hear those kinds of words from Kuroko and he was having a hard time digesting it all when he felt so overwhelmed, a myriad of emotions swelling through him.

“I want to see Kise-kun genuinely smile,” whispered Kuroko, his voice wavering slightly.

That was the breaking point for Kise. It was as if the emotional shackles that he was binding himself with was suddenly gone, freeing him from the doubt and reservations that he casted upon himself because he knows that taking that huge risk means losing everything and he’ll hate himself if that were to happen. Even though he made up his mind before, there was still a hint of uncertainty that stopped him for taking that one step forward.

But he was already there. At the point of no return. So he mustered up all his courage and plunged in.

“Kurokocchi, the truth is,” Kise started as he gently gripped Kuroko’s hands that were still holding his face, “lately, I’ve been thinking hard about something. Well, actually, I’ve been thinking about it for years and just rejected the idea because I was happy the way things were before. But when I saw Kurokocchi yesterday, here at Kaijou, that thought kept plaguing my mind over and over again that I almost drowned in it. I had a feeling that if I don’t do something soon, I’ll miss my chance and regret it for the rest of my life. And I don’t want that! That’s why…that’s why I’m going to say it now.”

Kise took a deep breath and gazed at Kuroko, determination solidly reflecting in his golden eyes. “I like you Kurokocchi. I am in love with you.”

Kuroko softly gasped and stared at Kise in disbelief. Saying that he was shock at his former teammate’s confession was an understatement. He already has an inkling of what the blond felt for him ever since that incident in lunch but he didn’t expect Kise to confess now. He doesn’t know what to feel or what to do. He couldn’t think of anything to respond to that. “Kise-kun, I—“

“Please listen to me Kurokocchi,” Kise hastily said, not relinquishing his hold on Kuroko’s hands when the teal head tried to break free. “I know that it’s hard to believe, you might even think that it’s a cruel joke but it’s not. I am serious about my feelings for you, Kurokocchi. I know that I’ve sprung this up on you but you don’t have to give me your answer right away.”

Kise took a deep, shaky breath. “What I’m asking for is a chance,” he said, his hands trembling a little as he tightened his grip on Kuroko’s hands. “A chance to show you how much I love you, to be with you, and to give you a glimpse of the possibility of us being together.”

Kise couldn’t rein in the temptation of hugging Kuroko so he gave in and gently wrapped his arms to Kuroko’s petite frame as if he was a fragile glass. “Would you please give me that chance, Kurokocchi?” he asked, almost to the point of begging.

Kuroko closed his eyes and relished the warmth of Kise engulfing him. This was the first time he saw Kise so desperate, his voice full of raw emotion. He doesn’t know what to do. He doesn’t want to hurt his friend. He was too confused to think clearly so he stopped thinking and listened to what his heart was telling him.

His arms went around Kise’s back, bunching the fabric of his uniform so tightly and softly whispered one word.

“Yes.”


	4. Act I, Scene 3

**THE KAIJOU ACT**  
**SCENE 3**  
**Cognizance**

Kuroko’s sky blue eyes widened in surprise when he opened the door and found a familiar tall blond leaning against the wall near the gate of the house he was staying at, waiting for him. “Kise-kun,” he called, surprising the blond.

Kise turned his head when his name was called and found Kuroko walking out of the house and opened the gate, stepping beside him. He buried his hands further in his jacket’s pocket and gave the teal head a cheerful smile. “Morning, Kurokocchi.”

“What are you doing here Kise-kun?” asked Kuroko as he closed the gate and looked up at the blond inquisitively.

“I want to walk to school together with Kurokocchi,” Kise answered as he pushed himself off the wall. “So I came here.”

Kuroko tilted his head to the side, unsure of how to react. “You should have told me Kise-kun so you won’t have to wait long. It’s too cold, you know.”

“I’m fine Kurokocchi,” said Kise, waving a hand in dismissal. “Besides, I didn’t wait that long.” _Plus, I’ll endure any weather just to be with you. Woah, where did that came from? That was kind of sappy even for me._ Kise snapped out of his musings when he felt a hand closing on his. He turned to Kuroko in wonder as the teal head clasped their hands together. Their gloves might be a barrier to their skin but the warmth of it was comforting.

“Um…uh, Kurokocchi,” Kise stammered and he could feel his face warming up. He doesn’t know if it was because he was blushing or from the cold. “What are you doing?”

Kuroko gazed at him candidly. “Doesn’t Kise-kun already know about this? You are more experienced than me.”

It took a few seconds before Kise finally understood what Kuroko was talking about. He was still kind of shock that Kuroko accepted his confession and agreed in dating him at least for a while, kind of like a trial. His face turned redder. “Y-Yeah,” he stuttered and gripped Kuroko’s hand tightly.

“Shall we go Kise-kun?” Kuroko suggested and pulled the blond forward. “We’re going to be late if we stay here any longer.”

Kise glanced sideways at the teal head to his right. He really couldn’t believe that Kuroko was fine with his confession and was unfazed that it came from a guy. Then again, Kuroko is nice as he remembered Kuroko also agreed in going out on a date with Momoi in middle school. His case was kind of different though. Kuroko could have rejected him if he really wasn’t interested in him—or guys in general.

But Kuroko didn’t do that. Does this mean Kuroko is at least attracted to him? Or maybe he did it because of pity?

He sighed. He really was torn. He thought that confessing would at least lessen his burden but they kept piling up it seems. He wasn’t this troubled when he dated girls but that was different as he wasn’t in love with them.

“You seemed quiet today Kise-kun,” Kuroko broke the silence between them.

Kise bit his lip as he couldn’t hold it any longer and blurted out. “Why did you agree Kurokocchi? I mean, in dating me.”

Kuroko looked at him blankly; no expression was visible on his face. “Actually, I don’t know either,” he answered before averting his gaze and looked straight ahead. “But I wasn’t entirely against it. I don’t know what to feel, it’s too confusing. Adding the fact that this was the first time a guy confessed to me, it feels so surreal.” His eyes shifted back to Kise’s amber ones. “Even so, a part of me was happy to hear that Kise-kun likes me so I guess it was the reason why I agreed.”

“If…If it wasn’t me and…” Kise trailed off as he couldn’t explain clearly. “I mean if it was another guy who confessed; would you have accepted or rejected him?”

Kuroko was silent for a while. “You’re talking as if I get confessed a lot. And by guys, no less,” he noted. “But to answer your question, I think it depends on who it was. If it was a person that I’m not particularly close to, I would have rejected him.”

“And if it was someone you know, like really know and even friends with,” Kise suggested, “someone…someone like me?”

Kuroko stopped, halting the blond from walking, too. “It feels like Kise-kun is insinuating something,” he stated as he stared up at Kise.

Kise flinched and tried to dodge Kuroko’s prying and observant eyes. “I-It’s just a hypothetical question Kurokocchi. You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

“I don’t know,” Kuroko truthfully answered and just left it at that as they resumed their walk, unconsciously squeezing Kise’s hand tighter.

Ah, Kise should have just kept his mouth shut. He wasn’t the only who had a lot to think over. Kuroko has a lot to contemplate, too especially since he sprung this up to the teal head without any warning. “Sorry Kurokocchi.”

Kuroko blinked. “What for?”

“I mean, you know,” said Kise, scratching the back of his head nervously, “asking those things.”

Kuroko let out a small smile, surprising the blond. “It’s okay Kise-kun. For now, let’s not think about the whys and just see where this road will take us.”

“Yeah,” Kise beamed and as if compelled by an unknown force, he leaned down and softly pressed his lips to Kuroko’s forehead. He hastily backed away when he finally became aware what he had done. He gazed down at Kuroko, readying himself for his scolding. But he wasn’t prepared at what he saw; Kuroko’s cheeks turning to pink and his eyes reflecting bashfulness. An unusual expression coming from the teal head. “Ku-Kurokocchi…”

Kuroko frowned though he doesn’t know it looked like an adorable pout. “Kise-kun, please give me a warning if you’re going to do that.”

Kise chuckled at the teal head’s timid reaction. “Sorry Kurokocchi but you’re so cute, I couldn’t help myself.”

“Don’t call a guy cute Kise-kun.”

“But you are cute Kurokocchi.”

Kuroko didn’t retort and just lightly glared at him. Kise was having fun bringing out this hidden side of Kuroko. “Oh yeah, Kurokocchi said I should give a warning, right?” said Kise. “Then, prepare yourself Kurokocchi. I planned on doing that throughout the day!”

“What?” Kuroko choked out, gaping at the blond.

Kise winked. “You could say I’m making up for lost time.”

“Kise-kun!”

Kise laughed off Kuroko’s objections and tugged the teal head with him as they started to run towards Kaijou High, their hands still woven together.

**[3]**

“What?!”

The Kaijou regulars gawked at the couple in front of them with their eyes widened comically in shock and their jaws were dropped open, their fingers pointing back and forth at Kuroko and Kise as well as the clasped hands between the two.

Kasamatsu was the first to respond though he still looked stunned. “Wh-What…How did this happen?” He frowned at Kise. “You told me only two days ago about your feelings and then…and then this…What the hell happened?!”

Kuroko blinked at Kasamatsu’s words before looking up at Kise in question. Kise smiled at him reassuringly before turning to his captain. “I already told senpai that I’m going to confess to Kurokocchi, right? So that’s what I did. I confessed and Kurokocchi agreed to date me.”

“And so, what now?” Moriyama said as he stared confusingly at the couple. “You two are together, like in a relationship? As in like a lovey-dovey couple?”

Kise looked hesitant. “Um…”

“No,” answered Kuroko, discerning Kise’s trepidation. “Kise-kun asked me to give him a chance to show his feelings and I agreed but we’re not together. I’ll give him a proper answer when I figured out my own feelings.”

Kobori seemed to be the only one who first calmed down. “I see,” he said and then gave them a small smile, patting Kise on the shoulder encouragingly. “I hope it works between you two.”

“Kobori-senpai, you’re so nice!” Kise cried.

Kasamatsu finally noticed how Hayakawa haven’t stopped gaping at the two, his mouth opened and closed like a fish. He smacked him upside the head. “Snap out of it already!”

“That hurt senpai!” Hayakawa yelled and for once it was clear and understandable, not the usual incomprehensible gibberish he usually spat out. That’s just goes to show how surprised he was. He rubbed the back of his head before looking at Kise and Kuroko again. “But what about your girlfriend Kise?”

Everyone watched Hayakawa in disbelief until Kise broke the awkward silence. “Um, Hayakawa-senpai, I haven’t had a girlfriend since Winter Cup started.”

“Leaving Hayakawa’s idiocy aside,” Kasamatsu sighed, ignoring his underclassman’s nonsensical protests. “It’s kind of a shock to see this but, well, we’ll respect your decision. And just like Kobori said, I hope this goes well.”

Kise dramatically wiped the tears in his eyes. “I have the best upperclassmen ever! Kasamatsu-senpai, don’t graduate and just stay here at Kaijou forever!”

“There’s no way I’ll do that, you idiot!” Kasamatsu yelled, kicking the blond ace hard on the back.

Kuroko silently watched the scene in amusement and happiness. Kise was right, Kasamatsu and the rest really complements Kise’s happy-go-lucky trait. They respect and treat each other as more than teammates, like they’re family. Kaijou is really the best place for Kise. He was really glad for Kise to be at this school and team.

“Um,” Kuroko spoke, startling everyone since they almost forgot he was there as he hasn’t said anything from the beginning. “I don’t want to interrupt but I think Kise-kun and I need to change so we can start practice. Coach Takeuchi wouldn’t like it if he finds us dawdling here.”

That sentence jerked the others into motion as Kasamatsu ordered the rest of the regulars to start practicing (the rest of the basketball members weren’t there yet as Coach asked the regulars to come earlier) while Kise led Kuroko to the locker room to change.

Fortunately, Coach Takeuchi arrived a little later so he didn’t see the regulars gossiping like girls and the rest of club members slowly arrived as well. Morning practice went smoothly like usual though Kuroko’s presence slightly altered it as some members screamed every once in a while when the passing specialist made his presence known and Kise being overly enthusiastic and clingy to the phantom player (to Kuroko’s annoyance since he’s practicing).

Kise released the ball in his hand, watching as it sailed perfectly in the air through the net. He grabbed another ball from the basket and positioned himself to shoot but stopped when he noticed Kasamatsu beside him intently staring something at the other side of the gym. He followed his line of sight and saw Moriyama explaining his unique three point shot to Kuroko (with Hayakawa yelling at the side which the two obviously ignored).

“You know, senpai, if you keep staring at Kurokocchi like that I’ll get jealous,” Kise commented as he coolly dribbled the ball. “I already have enough rivals. Please don’t add yourself.”

In any other time, Kasamatsu would kick the blond hard at the remark but he let it slide and turned to Kise. “Be thankful I’m ignoring your comment,” he said. “And the reason I’m looking at Kuroko is because I’m surprised he agreed to date you. I never pegged him as a guy who accepts confessions from another guy.”

“I already asked Kurokocchi that but he said he doesn’t know either,” Kise answered as he glanced at the teal head (and if Moriyama-senpai doesn’t stop touching Kuroko, he’ll snap). “Kurokocchi said he accepted my confession because it came from me.”

Kasamatsu crossed his arms over his chest. “This is great, isn’t it? You got over the first and important step. All that’s left to do is for you to show your feelings to Kuroko, to make him fall in love with you. Shouldn’t be hard to do, you got experience.”

“It’s not that simple, senpai,” said Kise, shaking his head. “This is Kurokocchi were talking about. And have you forgotten that I’m not the only one who likes Kurokocchi?”

Kasamatsu narrowed his eyes at the blond. “What, you mean _they_ will confess, too?”

“Maybe, maybe not,” Kise shrugged. “But if they do, Kurokocchi has a lot to think about. He might get overwhelmed so I’m a bit worried.”

“Well then, all you need to do is steal Kuroko’s heart before anyone could,” Kasamatsu advised.

Kise smiled widely. “Of course!”

Kasamatsu then sighed. “Still Kuroko is practically a saint if he has you as a boyfriend.”

Kise made an indignant noise at the back of his throat. “I’ll have you know, senpai, that I’m a very good boyfriend! I always take care of my partners. And I’ll be very attentive to Kurokocchi if he reciprocated my feelings. I’m going to shower him with so much love!”

“That’s what I’m worrying about,” Kasamatsu muttered his breath so the blond wouldn’t hear. “Whatever. Get back to practice Kise.”

“I was practicing! Senpai was the one dallying around.”

Kasamatsu ignored the blond ace and bellowed out to the others to practice seriously.

**[3]**

Kuroko attentively listened to the Classical Japanese teacher all the while studiously taking notes. He got distracted when he heard a soft clattering noise to his left. He turned to Kise, who was indiscreetly rummaging through his bag as to avoid the teacher’s notice. He stared at the blond silently asking what he was doing. Kise just shook his head and mouthed “nothing” to him before going back to his bag. Kuroko narrowed his eyes but left Kise alone and returned his attention back to the teacher.

“They won’t stop,” Kuroko heard Kise exasperatingly muttered.

In his peripheral vision, Kuroko watched as Kise scrolled through his phone with a concentrated look on his face, mumbling the word “delete” over and over again. He wondered what’s so special that the blond had to check his phone in the middle of class. He was about to ask Kise when the school bell rung, signaling lunch time.

Fast as a blur, Kise disorderly put his notes back to his bag and quickly took his lunch box and then grasped Kuroko by his arm, dragging him out of their class and started to sprint passed the students while dodging them and ignored some who called him. Kuroko thanked his lucky stars that he had the time to grabbed his bento or Kise would suffer an ignite pass (maybe even kai) to the stomach.

Taking the lead, Kise took him first to the home economics room and then hastily slide the door close when he saw students mingling there. Next was the rooftop but the door was close so Kise tugged him to another place. Kuroko was getting irritated as he was being hauled around unceremoniously until Kise found the music room free of anyone. Kise watched if anyone was following them before they stepped inside and the blond swiftly slide the door close even to the point of locking it. He leaned against the door with a heavy sigh as he closed his eyes.

“Mind telling me what’s going on Kise-kun?”

Kise flinched when he saw the annoyed expression on Kuroko’s impassive face. “Uh, you see, Kurokocchi…”

“Spill it out Kise-kun.” Kise mumbled something that Kuroko couldn’t quite catch. He sighed. “Kise-kun, I can’t hear you if you keep whispering.”

“I said, everyone may have…uh,” Kise trailed off and the sighed in defeat. “I think everyone from the club knows about us.”

Kuroko raised an eyebrow. “Everyone knows we’re friends and former teammates Kise-kun.”

Kise blinked and then stared at him hopelessly for a moment before shaking his head. “No, I mean about _us_ as in they all know we’re kind of dating.”

Kuroko tilted his head to the side as he gazed at Kise thoughtfully. “Is that so?” was his only response before casually walking to a nearby desk, pulling the chair for him to sit and placed his lunch box on the table.

“Wait, aren’t you mad Kurokocchi?”

Kuroko turned to his former teammate. “No, not really,” he said and gestured for Kise to sit across from him which the blond involuntarily obeyed. “What about you, Kise-kun? Are you mad at your teammates for spilling the beans?”

“I don’t think it was the seniors who spread it. They wouldn’t do that to me,” Kise stated as he unwrapped the furoshiki of his bento box and opened it. “I think someone heard our announcement this morning and told everyone in the club.”

Kuroko picked the octopus shaped sausage in his lunch with his chopsticks before looking at Kise. “Isn’t it bad for you if this spread throughout the school?”

“What do you mean Kurokocchi?” Kise asked, taking a bite of his karaage.

“Have you forgotten that you’re a model Kise-kun?” Kuroko reminded the blond. “It would be bad for your reputation if anyone found out that you’re dating a guy especially your fan girls. You know how they feel towards you, they will surely be crushed.”

Kise’s chopsticks froze, hovering over the rice and then stared wide-eyed at the teal head. “I forgot about that.”

“Kise-kun,” Kuroko sighed. He should have known.

Kise shrugged his shoulders uncaringly. “Well, it doesn’t matter. But I’ll give my manager a heads-up. She’s going to scold me really hard though.”

“Don’t you care about your modeling career Kise-kun?”

Kise blinked and paused in mid-chew before swallowing. “I do, I guess,” he answered. “It’s fun and I met a lot of different people though there are drawbacks sometimes. But I really don’t mind if I get fired or quit.”

Hearing that, Kuroko felt guilty. He knows Kise was just being blasé talking about his modeling work and even if he doesn’t love it as much as basketball, it’s still important to him. It was in the tip of his tongue to say they should forget about this dating thing. To end this before it became a huge mess particularly in Kise’s side. But…

It wouldn’t be fair.

For him and for Kise.

And seeing the resolve in Kise’s amber eyes, Kuroko knew the blond made his decision and all he could do now is to accept and respect it. “If you say so Kise-kun,” he acquiesced. “Is that the reason why you were checking your phone earlier?”

“Yeah,” Kise nodded, chewing some rice. “They’ve been sending me texts since morning.”

“They don’t approve?”

Kise chuckled at that. “On the contrary, they whole-heartedly approve. They’ve been sending me well-wishes and ‘I support you’ messages. They’re very nosy though and been asking me questions why I like you, or since when did I like you, or how did I confess, you know those things.”

Kuroko pensively gazed at the blond. “I’m surprised they didn’t bombard you with that in morning practice.”

“It’s not like they could, they’ll get in trouble since Coach and Kasamatsu-senpai was there.”

“Well, I hope they put a lid on their curiosity in our practice this afternoon.”

“Yeah,” Kise agreed as he switched his tamagoyaki (it was too sweet for him) for Kuroko’s teriyaki. “I wonder why they only bug me. They could ask Kurokocchi, too.”

Kuroko pushed the rest of his bento to the blond as he was already full which Kise didn’t mind. “It’s because they don’t know me all that well. And it will be weird to ask someone you just met about their private life.”

“I think it’s mostly because of your weak presence Kurokocchi,” said Kise, sweatdropping. “They can’t ask someone they can’t find.” _Those guys are tactless when it comes to these kinds of gossips._

Kuroko shrugged indifferently before taking a sip of his lemon tea. He watched as Kise ate both of their bento and wordlessly handed a bottle of water to Kise when the blond choked for eating too much. He leaned back against the chair as he quietly observed Kise, who sighed satisfyingly after finishing their lunch.

“Now that I think about it, if Kise-kun tries to kiss me that would be my first,” Kuroko admitted without any warning.

Staring at the teal head incredulously, Kise dropped his bottle of water to the table; the clanging noise it made snapped Kise out of his shock as he clumsily tried to catch it before it fell on the floor. He thanked the gods above that he wasn’t drinking or else he might have choked, or worse spewed his drink all over Kuroko. “K-Kurokocchi, please don’t surprise me like that,” he said, averting his eyes from Kuroko’s amused ones, “dropping that kind of information out the blue.”

Kuroko hummed thoughtfully. “Shouldn’t Kise-kun already know that?”

“I-I know Kurokocchi haven’t had any relationship before,” Kise stuttered, his face flushing red. “But I didn’t know that y-you have no experience. I thought Momocchi perhaps kissed you in middle school.”

“Momoi-san isn’t that forward,” Kuroko disagreed.

This would have been a good time to ask the teal head’s true feelings for their former manager but Kise was having second thoughts. It isn’t his business to pry since it was between Kuroko and Momoi and he respects the two of them to ask something private. Moreover, Kuroko addressed an interesting topic than that. Kise placed his chin on his hand as it rested on the table, smiling playfully at the teal head. “So, does this mean I have Kurokocchi’s permission to kiss?”

Kuroko blinked. “I didn’t say that.”

“Hmm…” Kise hummed, hiding his wide grin as he stood up and moved closer to Kuroko with his right hand at the back of Kuroko’s seat while his other hand was on the table, blocking the teal head from escaping. He bent down until their faces were only inches apart.

“Kise-kun,” Kuroko breathed out as a warning or something else, no one knows.

Kise stared at the confusion and clouded anticipation in Kuroko’s sky blue eyes. Then he trailed his gaze from those beautiful eyes to Kuroko’s lips, making his desire known. “I already warned Kurokocchi before, didn’t I?” he said, not waiting for the teal head’s answer as he leaned forward, watching as Kuroko’s eyelashes slowly fluttered close in acceptance.

Kise closed his eyes as their lips touched softly and when he was ready to give Kuroko a proper kiss, the school bell unexpectedly rung, rudely interrupting their moment. But neither of them made a move, their bodies so still until Kise brushed his lips to Kuroko’s lightly as if apologizing for the disruption. Kuroko opened his eyes and looked at Kise’s amber eyes hooded with unconcealed yearning.

Kise straightened up and took a step back, cleaning up their bento boxes and passed Kuroko’s lunch box to him, no words exchanged between them. He could see that Kuroko was still unmoving and helped the teal head to stand up by taking a hold of his hand. With a smile, he tipped his head down and chastely kissed Kuroko’s lips for a sweet peck much to the teal head’s shock.

Kuroko eyed in the blond in astonishment, a hint of pink tinting his pale cheeks. “What was that for Kise-kun?”

“I couldn’t give you a proper first kiss but I just couldn’t help myself,” Kise explained as he brought their clasped hands together to his face, kissing the back of Kuroko’s hand, his gaze still on the teal head. “You don’t mind, do you?”

Kuroko silently regarded him, his stare shifting from his face to their hands. He let out a small but pleased smile. “I guess not.”

Kise returned the smile with his happy and genuine one as they left the music room and towards their classroom hand in hand.

**[3]**

Kuroko blew out a soft sigh, his breath coming out like a puff of smoke as he secured the gloves he’s wearing n his hands in place and tugged his scarf closely to his face. He buried his hands deep in his coat pocket and turned his head back to look at the gym door, waiting for Kise and instead saw Kasamatsu and the rest of the regulars leaving. As usual, they didn’t notice his presence.

“S-So cord!” Kuroko heard Hayakawa complained (if he got it right since sometimes it was hard to understand him) as the second year’s body shivered when they stepped out, hugging himself. The third years ignored Hayakawa as they fixed their own coat and scarf.

Kuroko took the chance to announce his presence which of course surprised the Kaijou regulars. “Kasamatsu-san, may I ask where Kise-kun is?” he asked.

Kasamatsu clutched his chest, his heart beating fast and wild like the rest of his teammates. He glared at the phantom player. “Don’t come out so suddenly!”

“But I’ve been here for a while,” Kuroko retorted. “You just didn’t notice me.”

Kasamatsu could feel his annoyance bubbling. Why do these Teikou geniuses have to be so troublesome? He wondered how the upperclassmen of these brats handled them. “Kise, right?” he said. “He’s still changing. That guy is always so slow.”

Kuroko knows that. Kise sure does take his time showering and changing when they were in middle school. It seems the blond hasn’t cured that habit of his. “If Kise-kun takes any longer I’m going to leave him behind.”

“Wait, Kurokocchi! I’m here! I’m here!” Kise called out, having heard what the teal head had just said. He stopped just beside Kuroko and with his hands on his knees; he took a deep breath as he ran fast from the locker room as he knew the teal head would definitely leave him behind if he took too long (it happened often times in Teikou).

Kasamatsu raised an eyebrow at the blond ace and looked between Kise and Kuroko. “You’re going home together?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

“Kise-kun insisted on it,” Kuroko simply answered.

Moriyama put his hand on Kasamatsu’s shoulder, steering him away from the couple. “That’s good, that’s good. Deepen your bonds and advanced your relationship further,” he said. “Show your affection to one another. Initiate more skinship. Start the progress of your connections like roses blooming on spring.”

“O-Okay,” Kise feebly agreed, wanting his senior to stop.

Moriyama’s eyes turned serious and grabbed Kise’s shoulders, surprising the blond. “Okay is not enough! You have to do your best Kise. What you usually do with your ex-girlfriends isn’t going to work on Kuroko. You have to use other tactics, techniques. I’ll call you later to give more advice—“

Kasamatsu’s hastily covered Moriyama’s mouth interrupting the shooting guard from his ridiculous and humiliating monologue and put him on a headlock, dragging him away. “We’re going ahead,” he said after nodding his goodbye to Kise and Kuroko and gestured for Kobori and Hayakawa to follow him.

That left Kise and Kuroko watching the Kaijou seniors’ retreating figures in various emotions, to Kise confusion and secondhand embarrassment while for Kuroko it was amusement. “You have interesting seniors Kise-kun,” Kuroko remarked which only made Kise groaned.

Kise shook his head before turning to the teal head and gave him a smile. “Shall we go Kurokocchi?” he asked. “Or is there some place you want to go first?”

Kuroko thought about it for a second. “Not really, no. What about you, Kise-kun?”

Kise’s amber eyes twinkled in delight. _I’ll use this chance to have a date with Kurokocchi_ , he thought, excited. “There’s this small coffee shop near here that I know. They have the best crepes. I’m sure Kurokocchi will love it!”

Kuroko wasn’t a fan of sweets that much (that was obviously Murasakibara) but seeing Kise’s enthusiasm it was hard to say no. And giving the blond a soft expression, he said. “Okay, let’s go there Kise-kun.”

“It’s a date then!” Kise exclaimed as he grabbed Kuroko’s hand and happily pulled him along out of the premises of Kaijou.

The walk to the café was filled with idle chatters for Kise’s part anyway, Kuroko was just nodding along, listening though he answers every once in a while. Kise must have used this route too often as some shop owners they passed by greeted Kise. Kuroko wouldn’t mind if the blond stopped for a while to talk to them but Kise insisted that it was their date and that he should focus on him.

They stepped inside the coffee shop with its quaint décor and homely ambiance, and to Kuroko’s surprise, shelves full of books were situated in a corner of the shop. Customers, some alone, other couples or group of friends, read novels, a cup of coffee and other kinds of pastries on their table or just causally talking to each other were occupying inside. Most of their attention then drifted to them particularly to Kise which the blond took no notice of (or maybe he did but paid no heed to it).

A brunette waitress greeted them and at the sight of Kise, she smiled widely and silently gestured them to a private corner of the café, away from prying eyes of the customers. The waitress handed them their menus and said that she will be back when they were ready to order and soon left thereafter.

It wasn’t a farfetched idea for Kuroko to realize Kise was a regular in the establishment judging by the behavior of the waitress, some of the staff and even perhaps the other regulars of the shop. He opened his own menu, looking over the foods listed, wondering what he should order. “What do you suggest I order Kise-kun?” he asked. “Maybe I should try that crepe you recommended?”

“Eh, so Kurokocchi noticed I’m a regular costumer, huh?” Kise said which only made Kuroko to look at him coolly. “Okay, how about strawberry crème crepe, maybe the cream cheese one or the chocolate filling? There’s so many to choose from!”

“I’ll just have the strawberry crème crepe,” Kuroko decided.

“Then, I’ll have the chocolate one,” Kise chose and waved for their waitress, giving her their orders. The wait was short as the waitress came back with their order and with a soft smile, left them to enjoy their desserts.

Kuroko took a bite of his crepe, the tartly flavor of the strawberry blends well with the sweetness of the cream. It suits his tastes as it wasn’t overly sweet. He glanced up at Kise, who looked ecstatic as he blissfully consumed his own dessert. “Kise-kun, can I ask you a question?” he asked.

Kise blinked up at him and then nodded, gulping down the chocolate filled crepe. “Sure Kurokocchi! You can ask me whatever you want,” he said as he took a drink of his coffee.

“Why did you fall in love with me?”

Kise almost spat out his tea and coughed wildly, trying to gulp some air. Kuroko handed him a tissue, expecting this would happen and waited for the blond to settle down. Kise exhaled heavily as soon as he regained his breath. He looked hopelessly at Kuroko. “Kurokocchi if I didn’t know better I would think you’re doing this on purpose.”

“I don’t, Kise-kun,” said Kuroko, still straight-faced. “I’m just curious, is all.”

Kise sighed as his eyes wandered around the shop, acutely aware of Kuroko’s gaze on him. “Frankly, I’m not sure. I just woke up one day and realized that I fell for you.” He shifted his eyes back to Kuroko, gazing at those impassive sky blue eyes. “I can’t explain it very well. It’s like there are no words to describe what I feel for you. All I feel is just too much, too consuming but at the same time quite peaceful. Saying ‘I love you’ seems inadequate but it was the only words that could somehow capture my feelings.”

Kise let out a nervous and listless laugh. “Sorry, I know I don’t make any sense.”

“No,” said Kuroko, staring at Kise. “I think I get it.”

Kise slowly, uneasily reached out his hand towards the table and took Kuroko’s hand on his own, their hands moved, their fingers entwining together until their hands clasped each other. “How do I make you fall in love with me?” he whispered, more to himself rather than to Kuroko.

Kuroko answered nonetheless. “Just be yourself Kise-kun. That’s all I want.”

**[3]**

Kise’s grip on Kuroko’s hand tightened as they walked down the street with the dim glow of the light posts as their guide, the crunching of the snow on the ground beneath their shoes echoed dimly in the starless night sky accompanied by fleeting, falling transiently white snow as they continued to pile up on the road.

The two of them were quiet which was unusual from Kise since he always talked about something. But there was something in the stillness of night and the serene atmosphere that it was too invasive to break. So they let the silence encompassed them while they were linked together by their joined hands.

The silence was then soon got broken when they heard a group of girls accompanied by high-pitched giggles drifting their way. With his keen observation, Kuroko immediately noticed that those girls recognized Kise and judging by their excited and thrilled expressions, he knew they were big fans of the blond.

It was automatic, sort of a reflex that Kuroko instantly shook off Kise’s hold of his hand and willed himself to hide behind Kise’s overwhelming presence. Kise was, of course, surprised at his actions but soon realized why when the group of girls approached him, overlooking Kuroko beside him entirely.

One of the girls opened her mouth to probably greet the blond but Kise put up his hand to a stop and gave them a brittle smile (though they didn’t seem to take note of it). “Sorry, I would have liked to entertain you but I’m quite busy right now,” he said and as if to emphasize his point, grabbed Kuroko’s hand. The girls were stunned when Kuroko suddenly came out of nowhere. “So if you’ll excuse us.”

“Wait,” one of the girls said, rudely pointing at Kuroko. “Who is he?”  

“He’s my boy—“Kise got cut off when Kuroko elbowed him in the stomach. He shockingly turned to the teal head as he rubbed his stomach. “Kurokocchi!”

Not even taking a glance at the blond, Kuroko answered the girls. “I’m his friend.”

Kise blinked in confusion (and perhaps a bit of frustration) at the teal head’s answer but it wasn’t the time to confront Kuroko so he went along with it. “Yes, he’s my friend. And it’s been a long time since we spend time together. So we’re going ahead. Maybe I’ll see you girls next time.”

Kise didn’t wait for any of them to respond and with his hand still on Kuroko’s, yanked him forward, waving at the dumbfounded girls in goodbye. His pace was hurried and brisk as he tried to relinquish the anger and annoyance bubbling inside him.

“Kise-kun,” Kuroko called out to the blond since he couldn’t keep up with Kise’s long stride.

Kise had enough and suddenly stopped, swiftly hurling Kuroko to nearby wall with his placed on either side of Kuroko’s head, caging him without any chance of escape. He stared at Kuroko’s widened sky blue eyes and watched him tensed when their eyes connected. He doesn’t know what Kuroko sees, all he knows is this infuriation and disappointment clouding everything in him.

“Why did you do that?” Kise asked, his voice so, so quiet.

Kuroko tried to even his composure. “Kise-kun, I—“

“Don’t lie,” Kise gritted out, his eyes hidden behind his bangs. “Are you ashamed to be with me, is that it? If that’s the reason then you shouldn’t have agreed to date me!”

Kuroko unconsciously clenched his fist. “Don’t presume anything Kise-kun,” he retorted. “I didn’t do it or said it because I was ashamed. I did it to protect you.”

Kise slowly looked up at Kuroko. “What do you mean protect me? Protect me from what?”

“To prevent you from a tarnish reputation,” Kuroko answered. “You said you didn’t care about your status but I do. I can’t have you throw away what you have just because of me. I can’t be that selfish.”

“Did it occur to you that it was me being selfish? That I’ll throw everything away just to have you? That I won’t care what anyone will say just as long as I get to be beside you? I don’t care about reputation or status if it means you want to be with me.” Kise’s fingers pushed hard at the wall as he pressed he lowered his face, pressing his forehead to Kuroko’s. “Because you’re the most important thing to me, Kurokocchi. Because _I love you_. So much. _So, so much._ ”

Kuroko’s breath hitched at Kise’s revelation and his closed his eyes as he took grasp of his emotions, feeling engulfed by the longing and love Kise had for him. He didn’t know Kise’s feelings were this deep, so true, so impassioned.

His heart started to _ache_.

Kuroko wanted to say sorry but his mouth couldn’t form the right words and it was only then that he felt his body shaking. He didn’t why or how. “Kise-kun,” was the only thing he breathed out.

Kise slightly backed off, his hands reaching out to touch Kuroko’s face, gently cupping his cheeks. And for the first time, he could see so many emotions flickering in those sky blue eyes. Kuroko’s lips parted and that seemed to snap Kise’s control as he dipped his head down and captured Kuroko’s soft lips.

Tasting Kuroko was sweet, so, so sweet that it took everything in him not to ravished him. He nipped his lower lip, sucking and biting it and he made a low sound at the back of his throat when Kuroko timidly kissed him back. Kise slanted his head to kiss Kuroko deeper, fiercer as he couldn’t get enough of him, of his taste. He was half-aware of Kuroko’s arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him closer. Kise’s hand trailed down Kuroko’s body up to his waist and tugged him until not an inch of space separating them.

Kuroko broke off the kiss and looked up at Kise with unveiled desire as panted for air, their breaths forming mists. He closed his eyes again when Kise’s head dipped forward and their lips connected again. Kise kissed him unhurriedly, so sweet, so gentle; it was like his heart will burst out of his chest for feeling too much.

It was Kise this time that broke off and Kuroko felt so drained and hid his face to Kise’s chest, burrowing his body closer to the blond. He felt everything and nothing at the same time. Kise must have known what he was feeling as he hugged him protectively.

It must have been long or maybe it was short when Kuroko’s heart finally calmed down, when his breath started to even out. When he felt he wouldn’t cry anymore. He stepped out of Kise’s embrace, his head down, not ready to face the blond yet.

“Let’s go home,” Kise whispered, his voice a bit hoarse but there was something in his tone that Kuroko felt everything will be alright.

Kise gently took Kuroko’s hand again and quietly led the way to his temporary house. The walk was eerily silent as both of them were in their own minds. Kuroko glanced at the blond to his side and then surprisingly said, “I’m sorry.”

Kise’s hold tightened slightly. “I know.”

There were no more words after that and soon they arrived where Kuroko was currently staying at. Kise didn’t want to let go of Kuroko’s hand. He didn’t want to let him go. But he pushed through those thoughts and slowly released Kuroko’s hand.

Kuroko took a step forward and opened the gate. He was about to stepped inside but then stopped and bravely faced Kise. The sharp glint in Kise’s eyes was his only warning as the blond leaned forward for another kiss. He closed his eyes and willingly let Kise kissed him. He grabbed at the rail gate behind him to steady himself as he drowned in their kiss, drunk in sensations. He opened his eyes when Kise backed off and saw Kise’s eyes clouded with repressed desire which he knew was mirroring his own.

Kise’s mouth (red and swollen just like his) slowly formed into a knowing smile. “See you tomorrow Kurokocchi,” he said, waving at him before turning around.

Still in a daze, Kuroko wordlessly waved back and watched Kise’s retreating figure. He almost laughed when Kise turned around again a few ways off, waving his hands wildly before veering at the street to the right.

With a smile plastered on his face, Kuroko closed the gates and went inside the house. As he took off his shoes in the genkan, one thought came in his mind.

His first kiss was better than he expected it to be.


End file.
